rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Sports In Rapture
Sitemap Sports in Rapture NOTE - my frequent Reference to Team isnt dealing with Sports --- --- --- --- --- Various activities whether participation or audience A types of competition File:Races.jpg|They couldn't practically have race horses in Rapture, but they coulda had something like this ?? --- --- --- Football is in the game (a NPC Splicer made up to be in the oldie football equipment, with lots of banter relating to his playing Football --- --- --- Rapture - Raptor - Seems Natural : A Baseball Team called the Rapture Raptors would then have an Eagle as their mascot. Except most people before the Jurassic movie (where they changed the real-Paleontological large-chicken-sized dinosaur into those large menacing genius lizards) never heard of them, and 'raptor' referred to birds of prey (like eagles/hawks/etc.. and largely a somewhat obscure term) SEE even big movie producers/writers LIE FRAUDULENTLY when the Facts don't match their Plot Storyborads. What would later be named Velociraptors were discovered in 1923 (but never much known to the public). --- --- --- Have Rapture Olympics (or Maybe Not ...) : Physical Achievement/Excellence (There were other sports like Football, Tennis, Golf ...) 'Plasmid Olympics' possibly put on to get publicity/advertise for new Plasmid/Tonic products. Just because you have the strength to do X doesn't mean you have skill to do it well (you might notice than most events require more than just brute strength or speed). SO when would these "Olympics" possibly take place ? Many of the more powerful Plasmid versions may NOT have existed until Fontaine sprung them on Rapture Security at the 'shootout' in Neptune's Bounty Sep 1958. (Earlier Plasmids/Tonics were MORE constructive/useful). I suppose that AFTER the Kashmir Massacre, Ryan would try to assist/rebuild City morale by holding a 'Rapture Olympics' (except for quite a while wasn't there supposed to be an ADAM shortage ?? ... So that's out.)) And as you get closer to the time of BS1 (post Kashmir terrorist attack), things are getting more and more strange in Rapture (NOT Normalcy). THAT really doesn't seem to be a good environment for an organized "Olympics" either. ADAM Flavored Events : * Fire throwing at targets (like archery) * Strength (Brute weight lifting and shotput, etc...) * Speed Running * Telekinesis (its really physical throwing) but for distance or target accuracy * Archery (dexterity, strength) * Swimming (speed and breathholding) * Obstacle Course/Climbing ?? And you can still have Shooting Events (added accuracy ?) * Tennis * Golf (or that has its own toutnaments) * Football (no difference between pro and amateur - and there just aren't enough competitors) * Baseball Many sports have Teams - so companies or clubs ... districts competing ? The sport competition has to keep away from the ones that are actually based on 'smoke and mirrors' Psi effects (or there would be Plasmid Cheating (There might be other Contests for that kind of thing) Earlier (more mature ADAM product were of the Medical/Therapy types (merely enhancing natural abilities) and THOSE because they existed earlier may have allowed Sports Competitions using them years earlier ... 1954-58 List of Real constructive uses of Plasmids (Many real olympic events were combat/war related): * Weight Lifting stuff (brute strength for construction) * Climbing (limb strength, agility) * Dueling (coordination, dexterity) * Person Defense (Beat the crap out of THEm befor THEY beat the crap out of YOU ...) * Throwing rebar Spear as a weapon or chunks of concrete (a later Splicer passtime) at vermin/enemies * Hunting vermin (ie- spraying fire into a mouse hole as long as there's nothing behind there flammible ??) - Was there something in Persephone called "Insanity Olympics" ??? But it was something just stupid and strange ... Something to keep the inmates occupied ? * The Electroshock event ... * The Waterboarding Event * Wall Hitting (head) * Screaming in The Can (the isolation chambers) --- --- --- None Human - Races --- --- --- --- --- . .